Oh Snowballs!
by starry-eyed-torchwood-lover
Summary: Just a one-shot. Plot bunnies going mad in my head for something christmassy. Bit crap but read anyway for a bit of fluff. J/G please R


**Little One-shot that just came to mind since it's getting to winter, the plot bunnies are flying around me like little snow balls lol. Deffo won't carry this on because i am concentrating on my other story 'Their Child?' wink wink (read it!) lol. Please review. Here it is...**

Gwen walked through the cog door and shook the snow off of her. She took off her thick, gorgeous cream winter coat and hooked it over her arm before walking up to the others who were at their work desks. Tosh and Owen were glued to their computers, Ianto as normal at his beloved coffee machine and Jack was actually out of his office which was a rare occurrence. Her boots clacked on the metal floor as she walked up to meet him half way. He had to take a deep breath as he saw her image. Dark blue jeans tucked in to knee high cream boots that matched her coat. Her hair was curled for once instead of straight and her make up was just right. She dazzled.

"Hi" He said to her with a smile.

"Hi she replied shyly. She dipped her head forward and stared at the ground. Jack reached forward and pushed a curl of hair behind her ear.

" What's with the hair?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. She seemed very shy today.

"Just fancied a change is all. Why you not like it?" She replied. She shot her head up and walked past him flirtatiously. She was in the mood to tease today and she got a feeling that, with Jack, it was going to be easy today.

"Yeah. It looks. You look...Great" Jack stuttered. What?! He never stuttered. That girl had something on him.

"So guys. Have you seen outside?! It's snowing!" Gwen said to the rest of the team.

She got a couple of nods and the odd mumble.

"Well. Seriously you're not that sad are you?! It's about five inches thick outside. It looks gorgeous. You're not just gunna sit cooped up in here are you?" She couldn't believe it. Every time it had snowed like this her family was always outside making snow men and having snowball fights. How could they all just sit there being boring.

"Gwen what do you expect us to do. Just go outside and freeze our bits off. Or do you want us take make a _snowman_! New flash we're not kids" Owen snided cockily.

"No actually. But I can name a lot of things that's pissed me off recently with you lot and I'm sure you all can too, so I was thinking more on the lines of, a snowball fight?" Gwen suggested. Owen's face lit up.

"So I can hit Jack?" He said giddily. Gwen frowned.

"With a snowball yes. I don't think you can actually hit him cos with his immortality, the odd's aren't with you my friend." Gwen said mockingly.

"Well I'm straight out there! If I can get to lob anything at Owen I'm happy" Tosh laughed and ran and grabbed her coat. Gwen shrugged hers on and followed her friend outside. She stopped at the entrance as Owen and Ianto ran passed her.

"You coming Jack?" She called. He shook his head. She frowned, and walked up to him, grabbing his coat on the way. She got up to him and threw his coat at him.

"Come on. You not scared are you? Snowballs don't hurt Jack trust me" She said standing right infront of him. She rested her hand on his chest giving them both butterflies from the contact.

"Yeah I know." He said. He paused for a minute. "OK come on then. Lets go" He said and walked past her slapping her arse on the way out. She laughed.

"Oi! Ha. Just wait a minute I've just got to text Rhys" She stated. He creased his forehead.

"I thought you said you two were over. Although you never told me why" He answered.

"You know. He gets bored and I walk in on him with some blonde bimbo who couldn't even remember his name" Gwen laughed. She said it with ease.

"And, you're ok with that?" Jack asked her.

"Jack. I'm not about to waste my time or tears on anyone that can do that to me. I've got a life with torchwood. Sod him" She said. "Come on" She carried on past him texting as she went. She in return slapped his arse. Jack caught a glimpse of her text.

Rhys

Am at work. You stuff is all sorted out and ready at the door. Come by today and collect them when your ready just make sure your not there when I get back.

Gwen

-

When they got outside they were surprised to see that apart from the other three the street and bay was empty. The snow was a good 6/7 inches and the others were covered in it. _Right, time to have some fun. _Gwen thought to herself. She grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it up and lobbed it at the unexpecting head of Jack. It hit him and he stopped dead. He turned around just as Gwen legged it past him laughing. So he ran after her.

"No!" Gwen squealed, laughing. He caught up with her and grabbed her round her waist. They spun around and Gwen's foot slipped causing them to tumble to the ground rolling over each other, laughing uncontrollably. They rolled a few times ending with Jack on top. He stared down at her gorgeous emerald eyes, sparkling with mischief. He couldn't help himself anymore. He moved closer till he was a mere inch from her lips, which she parted. He closed his eyes and-

Jack got a freezing sensation and a mouthful of snow as Gwen laughed at the top of her voice. She rolled them over so she was on top then stood up staring down at Jack. He laughed and started to make snow angels. Then as if to get her back, the other three hauled god knows how many snowballs at her back causing her to fall straight into the snow. She heard lots of laughter behind her as the others ran away again. They really were like kids. She started scrambling up then she felt a hand underneath her. Jack hauled her up and they both just sat there on the snow watching the others fool around. Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled at him fondly. He look her in the eyes and she captured his lips with her own. Jack was taken aback but quickly adjusted and settled into the kiss. Their tongues both explored and Gwen bit down on his lip lustfully. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"So" Jack started. "What do you think I should get people for Christmas. So far I've got Tosh a computer, Ianto some coffee mugs, you some lingerie" She slapped him on the arm for that one.

"What should I get Owen?" He asked her.

"A twatonator" She replied, before bursting out laughing again.

**Ok, that totally didn't go as I'd thought. I'd got this really vivid image pictured out in my head then it just went and I wrote a load of crap. Only thing that I got in was the winter, and snow but oh well please review anyway, even if its just to tell me how shite it is lol xx**


End file.
